Mass Hypnosis
by EqualDemise731
Summary: Recontinued! WARNING: LOTS of Gore, slight yaoi, offending material. Lots of CHARATER DEATHS! NOT for the weak hearted people, or religious people. SUMMARY: Months pass and Ivan reawakens in now a post-apocalyptic time where people are mutants, survivors are experiments, and the military is decieving. He lives through love, loss and paranoia in the barren world.
1. St James Infirmary Blues

Well this is my second FF... My first one was terrible. This one was written randomly after watching some rotoscope cartoons. The chapter title is a song that Cab Calloway performed which is a bada** song.

I hope you like.

**WARNING: it gets disgusting(i guess) towards the end of this chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: St. James Infirmary Blues**

_The sun rose like a volcano erupted on the horizon. It was beautiful. The sky blends from black to a deep purple. 'Why doesn't the sky bleed blue?'_

_When the sun rose, it was strangely green. 'Wait, the horizon is still red. What's going on?' The sky leaked of dark grey with clouds of purple. 'I don't understand. What's wrong with the sky?'_

_In the distance there was city of glowing hypnotic lights. The buildings were obviously standing taller than any normal building or the tallest building ever seen._

_Am I dreaming? Come on, wake up, wake up. WAKE UP!_

His eyes flickered open. Awaking in a blinding white room he slowly rose from his slumber. In a sitting position his breathing heavy and fast; Shaking and sweating he shook his head until he was dizzier.

'_That's it, now only one bottle of vodka from now on.'_

His legs felt weak beneath his weight as he stood. There was nothing in the white room, only with a bed that hugged the wall, curtains draped the surroundings. He yanked the curtain down instead of pushing aside. _'Wait a second. Where am I? Why am I in this place?'_

Still in a daze he stumbled into what it looked like a tiny restroom. The floor below felt icy cold as he made his way to the tiny mirror above the sink. Looking at the reflection that blankly gazed back he saw how pale his face was, his hair a mess, and his violet eyes. He wore a pale blue paper thin gown with dried dots of darken stuff. He shrugged it off and turned on the water. Splashing his face he noticed a bracelet around his wrist.

**ST. JAMES HOSPITAL**

**Braginski, Ivan**

**DOB: 08/17/85**

**ADMIT: 01/11/99**

**ATTENDING: -**

**VISIT NO: 935647**

"A-am I in a h-hospital?" His voice was rusty. Slowly exiting the restroom Ivan took baby steps to the door. The knob was cold with contact, but smoothly twisted and opened without a sound. There was another room, larger than the other. It was completely empty but a shiny chair drilled to the center. The chair faced a rather outsized two way mirror. Ivan walked toward the window to try to look through. He knocked, then punched. It cracked easily.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed throughout the room like an endless cave.

Twirling around he made his way to another door located on the opposite side of the room. The door was locked. Gripping the knob tighter, and tighter the metal began to dent. It broke off like it was no problem.

'Odd.' Ivan looked at his hand, wondering if he was super human or something. He pushed the knob less door open into a disaster of a hallway. There were wheelchairs, beds, containers and decomposed bodies everywhere. He stood in shock.

"W-what the hell?" His eyes widen by the gruesome scene. "Wh-wha-what happ-pen?"

Some lights were smashed and some were flicking, barely illuminating the hallow passage Ivan maneuvered through the chaotic mess trying not to step into the pools of blood. The stench of death and vomit hung in the air, it was unbearable.

There was smashed limbs clinging to the ceiling, Ivan looked up in horror. His belly growled. Hunger got the best of him even with all the carnage.

He came upon a bloody nurse desk. The remains of the nurse were everywhere like she or he exploded inside out. There was a phone. Testing the phone, surprisingly it worked. But who would he call?

"Hmm, I wonder if Matvey is okay." Ivan dialed the digits from memory. _'it's ringing!'_ He felt like his heart was about to stop. "Please. Please. Oh please Matvey."

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Hetalia. I do not own the chapter title 'St. James Infirmary Blues (Well I was listening to that song while writing this) and I do not own St. James Hospital (It just came up)


	2. Drowing in a Daydream

My first chapter of this fic didn't go very well. No reviews D: but it's all good. I had the courage to write a second chapter.

So please read. PLEASE REVIEW. And maybe I won't have to discontinue this :p

* * *

**Chapter 2: Drowning in a Day Dream**

"Oh Matvey, please be fine. I want to hear a living voice to tell me what happened." Ivan gripped the edge of the bloody nurse desk.

No one answered the phone. "What the hell is fucking going on?" Ivan tossed the phone to the blood scorched wall, shattering it to pieces. He slammed his fist hard against a wall as he walked off.

A window came up. It was painted black. Using his nails he scraped off a piece. Peeking through the tiny opening there was not much to see. It seemed like the tip of a few tall pine trees were in the way.

'So this must be a tall building?' Ivan was getting frustrated.

"Shit. I ought 'a break this fucking window" He growl deciding whether or not to go through with his idea. "Fuck it" He walked back the direction he came.

-oOo-

Walking left, down that hall, to another hall, this hospital is like a maze. 'The last things I remember is walking home from school. I got my ass kicked that day.'

_Two guys from school cornered Ivan behind a gas station. Tired from running and smoker's lungs he let them do their worst, knowing he'll get them back until they break down begging for mercy._

_An albino boy, Gilbert, tossed Ivan to the ground laughing, and then kicked him in the abdomen. The third guy, his best friend's twin brother, Alfred, punched him multiple times in the face._

"_Kesesese, look at the boogey man!" Gilbert's spit splattered all over Ivan's face._

_Alfred and Gilbert hoisted Ivan into a dented trashcan next to the dumpster, kicking it over, and then throwing rocks at it, rolling it into the parking lot._

_Slowly getting out of the cylinder coffin, Ivan brushed off scraps of trash from his black jacket. Rage was building up, ready to use a pipe to kill those two idiots. 'I should've just kicked their ass instead.'_

_Ivan walked through the front door. "Is anyone home?" No answer or no one in sight. He looked in the large living room where his older sister was always knitting, but it was only the TV and the couches. He wiped his bloody nose accidently wiping his bruised eye. He peeked in the office where his father is usually working hoping not to get caught. No one. "Father, Mother, Katyusha? N-Nat, little sister?" No one is home._

'_Wonder where they gone off too?'_

_Ivan climbed the spiraling stair case up to the third floor. He made his way past the expensive vase and a several rooms, his footsteps echoed, until finally he made it to a door at the end of the dark hall. He pulled out a key, putting it in a lock. Ivan sighed as he opened the door making his way up more spiraling stairs._

_The spiraling stairs creaked with every step; the walls were peeling a dusty baby blue wall paper and cob webs. He started to hum an eerie tune._

_Making it to the top there was another door. It was a cracked but thick wooden door. He shoved the door open. This nearly empty space is his room. An unmade mattress was in one corner where the ceiling slanted, and some posters hung above. Stacks of books were across from the mattress along with multiple of movies. A black chest was by the door. There was not much in his room. He preferred living up in the attic since it was away from his parents. Oh how he despised them. He loved his sisters even though they were both strange. Very strange._

_Ivan collapsed on his messy bed. As he was starting to get comfortable his body started to ache from his early fight. He gave a grunt as he slowly got up and dragging himself to a private bathroom that was put there for the other's sake so he won't be walking up and down stairs at night waking anyone, Ivan examined his bruises._

_His silver hair stuck to his where the blood dried it in clumps. Violet orbs were darker than usual. Fat lip, bruise on the left cheek, and a very noticeable black eye were the only colors on his pale skin._

"_They're not bad" He dabs a wet towel on his eye "It should be there for only a week or two."_

"_IVAAN" a thick accent voice called for him echoing through his room. Obviously it was his father. He came down from his room to see his father at the bottom of the steps._

"_Da?" Ivan looked into that man's cold stare._

"_I need your help with something." His father grabbed his arm._

'_So no questions about the bruises, what a great parenting?'_

_His father dragged him to the basement were his lab was._

"That's all I remember! Shit!" Ivan kicked a chair into the wall and the sound endlessly boomed through the hospital.

-oOo-

As he made his way down a multiple of halls he came upon another nurse desk. It was cleaner except there was a female corpse leaning back in a chair. It looked like her face was peeling off slowly as maggots crawled from her eyes like jumbo tears.

The disgusting odor lingered in the air. Worse than the previous area. Ivan took a few steps back.

A newspaper untouched by the awful body caught his eye.

_**SCIENTIST CREATES ANTIDOTE TO *115 VIRUS**_

_**Millions are cheering for the man who found the cure to 115. General Zima Braginsky has tested the antidote on two-hundred infected civilians, including his son, with amazingly fast results. Antidote 731-571 had miraculous results as for-**_

'Ah yes I remember this article.' Ivan went behind the desk to search from more articles. There was another newspaper under the desk; he cautiously snatched the stack of papers hoping not to touch the limbs. "Got it"

The front page had bold letters: _**115 VIRUS MUTATION. WHAT HAPPENED?**_

_**The antidote mutated the 115 Virus. The antidote was administered to the public on February 17**__**th**__**. Civilians with the Virus were injected and a few days later started to have severe seizures. General Zima Braginski the creator of antidote 731-571 refuses to tell us more of what happened.**_

_**August 1**__**st**__** 99'**_

"What the hell? August?" Ivan looked at the bracelet to view the day he was put in the hospital. 'January 11th? Is that right?' "What's today's date?"

Ivan shuffled papers around on the desk to find a date when all the possible chaos happened. "August 17th?"

'This reminds me of 28 days later.' Ivan chuckled at the thought of waking up in an empty city.

A grunt was heard from the direction he came. Kneeling down behind the nurse desk, he looked from anything to use as a weapon. Only a stapler seemed useful.

Glaring in the direction of the sounds, his breath was quiet only with the grunts were heard.

Ivan's eyes widened, his purple orbs shrunk with his pupils, "What the fuck?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or 28 Days later. Or 115.

*115* what is 115?

115 is an element. Ununpentium. In some science fictions, it would be used as ALIEN SPACE FUEL, RAISING THE DEAD, or powering a time machine. Since I was playing Nazi Zombies Black Ops before writing this I decided to use 115.

Also I made up Antidote 731-571.

Please Review…


	3. Exxxecutioner Summon the Beast

Thanks for those few reviews. Appreciate it! And already working on the 4th chapter, so be happy, be very happy…

Well this is Chapter 3! You are happy, da?

It's also a short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exxxecutioner-Summon the Beast**

"What the fuck?"

Webbed murky hands slipped around the corner of the wall. Extremely long narrow arms, following with an oval head peered into view. The rest of the body came into sight, it was very slim, boney and goo thickly seeped off scorching the cold hospital floor. Gurgling came as a voice whispering many secrets.

"My god, what is it?" Ivan was in disbelief in the creature that crawled along the wall with glowing eyes. It looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon, except it was more flexible and it was not a man in a stiff costume.

The creature made a god-awful screeching sound that cracked the nearby glass windows. Ivan couldn't bear the cry; he felt that his head would erupt. The creature leaped on the floor, slowly crawling towards Ivan, and not taking its eyes off him.

Readying the stapler, Ivan took a deep breath when the creature leapt at him. Throwing the stapler at full force it bashed the monster's face, falling in a 'thud'.

The skull was smashed like a pumpkin with tiny fragments that looked like its brain oozing. The creature twitched along with some sloshing sound. Ivan backed away a bit to reach for something to poke it with.

"What is this?" Ivan poked at it with a pen he found. The smell of it was awful, like rotting fish, and the murky jungle green flesh started to boil into black goo. "Disgusting son of a bitch"

The creature became watery goop on the floor. Nothing left of it. 'What is this damn thing?'

More groaning echoed through the halls. Ivan knew he had to leave.

-oOo-

"_Brother! Brother! Please don't do that! You'll get in trouble"_

_A voice rung in Ivan's head as he carefully placed the teacher's desk tilting out the fourth floor window. 'oh, its just Katyusha.' It was during lunch and Ivan was looking down at the crowded court yard. Some people were looking up at him, also his older sister Katyusha. "Get out of the way sister; I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_Classmates in detention were snickering behind him. Ivan knew what they were calling him, since he could easily hear them. 'Psychopath' 'Creep' 'Crazy-fag' 'Delinquent Monster'_

_Those names made Ivan smile even wider._

_Ignoring the rest of the gossip Ivan took out huge rounds of fireworks from a duffle bag. All sorts of fireworks were stuffed in the duffle bag, but mainly with black cats. After he ductaped the fireworks underneath the desk, he expertly entwined all the cords together to make a massive bomb; he then lit the fuse. Kicked over the desk and videotaped the rest._

-oOo-

Out of breath Ivan retreated into an office. "Damn, I need a cigarette… What am I saying? I NEED VODKA, da?"

The groans grew closer; clawing at the door grew unnerving.

"Gotta find a way out" Scanning the room there was no other exit. A window was available for breaking though. Tearing down the white curtains Ivan wrapped them around his waist to hide his backside since it was just a paper hospital gown he was wearing. "Shit, that's a long way down"

Using his fist it only took one hit to break the glass. The door behind him began to splinter. There was tree to the right, and a frightening eight feet away from the building. 'I can make it.'

Standing in the middle of the office he took a deep breath. "Okay, focus. Foooocusss." The door split open. Ivan sprinted like a profession track star, and soon leaped his way through the widow.

Gutting himself hard against a branch with an 'Oof' the impact was more bearable than a groin kick. He made it. "Ah shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Never fucking doing that again!"

In a sitting position on the branch, he looked back. Those creatures were gone. There was a cracking sound.

"Oh god no" Wide eyed, he prepared for a rough fall.

The branch broke beneath his weight.

Everything was black for a few moments. Opening his eyes a blurry figure approached. _'W-who is that? Is it human'_

A soft warm touch on his face gave him a comfort feeling_. 'Good. This person is human. I almost thought I was a goner, da?'_

"H…..Re…y…oka…" His ears were ringing. The sounds of the blurry figure were unheard clearly.

"What?"

"I said, Are you okay?" A familiar voice whispered to him. His brain was pounding against his skull like it was trying to escape. "Oh my. I-Ivan?"

"Matvey, what's going on?" Ivan's train of thought faded. It felt like the world went into a pitch black abyss.

* * *

Gasp, wonder what will happen next?

Hmm. Well I hope you liked this one…


	4. Sillyworld

Of course we all know that Canada's name is Mathew. And Russia(Ivan) calls him Matvey. Well I guess its his accent… How does anyone know if Russia really calls him Matvey or Mathew? I'm not sure about that either. I feel awful for questioning it.

For sure this story will be confusing. I typed it out while suffering this cold(THESICKNESS). So the dumb hallucinations and randomness are the greaterests -Not a word.

PLEASE REVIEW, da?

**WARNING: Alfred is in this chapter. So be aware of his heroism.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sillyworld**

_What do you see hanging on the gallows?_

'_A noose'_

_Good. Now who is putting on the noose?_

'_I'm not sure. Who is it?'_

_Look carefully._

'_It's me'_

_Yes…it's you Ivan. It's nearing the end of our conversation. And as you can see there, you are hanging, so now you must look straight through the souls door way._

'_Okay'_

**_-oOo-_**

"Oh look, Alfred! We're almost there!" Squeezing the polar bear he had since birth like a life line, Mathew grew excited to sight of the hospital his friend was contained at. "Wow, look at the place, it's a wreck. I hope Ivan is okay."

The hospital looked morbid with the grey skies, and heavily damaged surroundings. Skeletons of the creatures laid scattered among the remains were they expired of hunger. Crows with ill eyes pecked at the brittle bones. The building resembled the *Cane Hill Hospital with the eerie feeling but rather seven times larger height.

"Mattie, a search party of two just doesn't work out very well even in those movies. Hell it would've been just me since I'm the hero and all. Also I don't understand why we have to go and see if your boyfriend is still alive." Mathew's blue eyed twin swung a bat around. Obviously he was not disturbed by the ghastly surroundings only to be lost in his I'm-the-hero-world. "For sure you and I both know he's dead-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mathew blushed whacking Alfred with his dirty plush polar bear, "And Alfred please, don't say things like that, I know Ivan is alive."

"Okay, okay, whatever *pushes you off your scooter, WHOA check it out! A crawler!" Alfred ran up to a grotesque human figure torn in half. The grey torso leaked awful brown fluids, skin dripped off and eyes were piercing yellow. It was grunting using only its arms to crawl along the ground. "Stand back Mattie, let the hero handle this!"

With one blow, Alfred managed to smash the crawler's skull to oatmeal.

"That's disgusting" As Mathew looked away; he caught a sight of someone jumping out of a window.

"Ha, ha got that bastard! Yep, from now on Mattie call me The Hero, or wait, *Monster Slayer, oh wait I can't be Monster Slayer without Mattie unless he is willing to kill a monster. Oh I know! The Hero!"

While Alfred was bragging about his heroism to a brick, Mathew picked up the forgotten filthy bat and slowly making his way towards the area above the window. Passing a few tall pine trees he looked up to the broken window.

"Oh my, that's pretty high" A groan caught Mathew's attention. 'That guy, is alive? I better go make sure if he's human' cautiously walking up to the stranger. "H-hey, Ar-are you o-okay"

Raising the bat ready to strike, the stranger replied. A small smile unknowingly appeared on Mathew's lips. '_oh, good, living…_' "I-I said, are y-you okay?" releasing a held breath the stranger opened his eyes. '_Wait, that hair, those eyes; It's…._' "Ivan?"

**-oOo-**

"_Father, I don't understand why you're using me as a lab rat?" His father forcefully strapped him down on a cold metal table. Responding with only a grunt, his father then pulled out a large red glowing syringe. "Why don't you use Natalia instead?"_

"_Shut up boy" with was slap to the face, Ivan zipped his mouth. "Now after I inject you with 731-571 I want to tell me everything you feel."_

_Nodding in response, a tiny prick sunk into Ivan's pale skin._

"_Its getting cold." That was the only thing Ivan had to say before passing out._

_His father dispensed the used needle into the garbage. He left the room leaving the body behind._

**-oOo-**

A warm hand touched Ivan's head, bringing him back to the world. A blurry figure that looked like it had a halo stood over him. Feeling his surrounding, it felt like he was being carried on a stretcher of some sort. Detached voices ricocheted through his ears. "Wh-wha-what?"

"Ivan!" A worried whisper barely heard. Gently a smooth finger brushed a wild silver lock from Ivan's cheek. "OH je suis heureux que vous êtes bien."

"Matvey?" Touching the familiar warmth he accepted the hand in his own.

"Yes it's me. You're okay now" Mathew started to sob and sound like a mother in distress. "Please lay back down. We're almost there. So please."

At that command Ivan rested his head back down on the flat surface. Closing his eyes.

**-oOo-**

_And the sky was made of Amethyst. And all the stars were just like little fish(*Violet, 1994). 'Why the hell am I thinking of that song? I don't even listen to Courtney Love….. Okay there is something wrong here.'_

_Violet orbs opened, to a flash of bright light. Everything came into focus._

'_Oh look the sky really is amethyst. It's pretty, da?'_

_Misty silver clouds hovered high in the elaborate sky. Ivan's mind and body rested on their clear reflections. In a sitting position, Ivan looked at his new surroundings. In the far distance it looked like there were mountains waving at him, but it was too hazy to concentration on._

'_Where did the green sun go? Why is the horizon white? What it this place?'_

_In the midst of silence it grew unbearable. It was impossible for anything to be this quiet. No gentle breeze, no bird; not even the tiniest of bugs to stumble over a pebble._

'_Can anyone hear me? Katyuasha? Matvey? Father?... Anyone?'_

_Nothing happened. Ivan's breathing grew to a panic. He felt alone, abandon… he felt like he never existed._

'_Hello?'_

* * *

Well I know Russia is completely out of character. But soon he'll be the good 'ole threatening self. Not sure when.

Also this story is possibly confusing to you. I'm not sure(of course). But please review about whatever you think. Just don't cuss me out, cause that's mean. But hoped you guys liked.

-Cane Hill Hospital: A psychiatric hospital in London.

-Whatever 'Pushes you off your scooter'- something a friend said after she gave back my skateboard (it was missing a wheel) and then trying to make it up by cooking me BACON (apology accepted).

-Monster Slayer(s)- It's a Native American tale about twins slaying monsters. (I grew up with these stories)

-Violet- Originally written by Courtney Love (band is called Hole), It's the 1st song on the 1994 album 'Live Through this'. (AMAZING ALBUM)

_Translations:_

_OH je suis heureux que vous êtes bien- Oh I'm glad you're alright_

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, or Monster Slayer. I do not own any asylum of some sorts or ever been in one(). Oh yeah, Also I do not own 'Violet' those lyrics are owned by Courtney Love and her courageous mind.


	5. Automatic Flowers

Hey thanks for the **cool reviews**

Well this is **chapter 5**! So I wanted to include some _other_ characters! Yay… Wow I missed one week of school so I was **FLOODED** with homework also studying for finals! But _LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL_! HELL YEAH! **FemitalyXGermany**! **FEM SouthItaly XSpain are in this chapter. Also the Hero, Mr. Awesome, and Mattie are taking part**! yay!

_Thoughts, dreams, and memories are in Italics_

"talking" or 'talking in dreams/flashbacks' I hope that kind of cleared up some confusing things. Or made it more confusing! Oopsies.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Automatic Flowers**

"Good morning" Mathew happily poked Ivan's faced with a spork. "How are you feeling?"

"Ngh, Matvey?" Ivan sat up, rubbing his temples. "I feel like I have a hangover. Where are we? And why is he here?"

Ivan looked up at Matthew who was giving him a shy smile. _Cute_. Ivan was tempted to lean in to kiss him. _What am I doing? I have to stop these weird feelings!_

"Hey, hey, glad to see that you're awake!" Alfred tried to avoid Ivan's glare and aura by shielding himself with a trash lid. "Heh, heh?"

"Please, stop it Ivan." Mathew held a firm grip to Ivan's shoulder.

"нет" Ivan glared daggers hoping it would make him freak out. He never did like Alfred since he and a few other's bullied him throughout the school years.

"L-listen to your Mattie, um I-Ivan, I really don't want you to castrate me or anything else that would involve losing vital regions." Alfred nearly peed his pants. "OKAY IM GOING TO TALK TO THE OTHERS WAAAAAY OVER THERE…Sooo um… LOOK ELEPHANT!"

Alfred took off running towards the group that was viewable in the other room.

"So where are we Matvey?" Ivan looked at his surroundings. The ceiling was stained beige and badly peeling along with spider webs and nests. The walls were an ugly shade of grey that was turning green. The floor was just covered in rocks and 'junk food?' wrappers.

"Oh w-we are in the Charredville Factory."

'Charredvilled? Buts that means were miles away from Corpus City!' Ivan grabbed Mathew's hand. "What are we doing in Charredville?"

-oOo-

Mathew sighed at the picture that hung in his locker. It was a picture of him holding his stuffed polar bear, with Ivan managing a suffocating smile while his little sister glared into the camera keeping her death grip_. It was a great day at the beach last summer._ _Wow, at least we got Natalia into the picture, She wouldn't let him go that whole day_. His brother, Alfred, and his crazy friends, Gilbert and Antonio, were in the background making silly faces. _Oh those guys are-_

"OH GOTT THEY'RE COMING!"

Gilbert's loud voice echoed through the now alerted hall breaking Matthew from his thoughts.

"Gil, what's going o-"

"MATTHEW JUST RUN!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the arm and shoved him into the Spaniard, Antonio.

"Amigo, just follow us." Antonio pulled the Italian twins who were very confused with the sudden force.

"What are you doing! Damn it! You lost my sister!" The yelling dark haired Italian was suddenly picked up by the Spaniard. "Put me down tomato bastard!"

"But Lovi, I'm you're savior!"

"Mia sorella ha bisogno di aiuto!"

"GILBERT! GET FELI!" The Spaniard managed to wave down Gilbert, who ran in the direction of the Italian twin.

Students and staff members were running franticly trying to get away from the approaching creatures. Screams of fear, and pain rung through the halls some screams were silenced. It was nearly impossible to get away. From green creatures leaping and consuming students to infected bodies with toxic flesh that melted anyone whom it touched, it was a living hell.

"Felincia where's my bruder?" The albino Gilbert snatched up a panicking Italian twin.

"AHHHHHHH!" Felincia couldn't stop with the screams.

The stairway was filled with evacuating students. It was more of a tomb than an escape route. There was no way to go but up. The group somehow met up on the third floor where the juniors where at.

"Felincia!" A tall blonde German ran up to the frighten Italian girl.

"AH, LUDDY!" Felincia spotted her boyfriend, Ludwig and jumped into his arms. "They're scarrrryyyy!"

"HEY THE HERO IS HERE!" popped out of the stairwell seconds after the group met up. "MATTIE YOU'RE OKAY!"

Matthew was brought into a spine breaking hug. "A-Al, you're ch-oking meh"

"Oh sorry bro." A harsh pat on the back, then his master plan "So is everyone okay? Alrighty than! So my idea is we should hang low in the science wing and then make a break for it."

The group all answered in agreement.

"Okay lets go."

Entering the science wing, everyone was cautious near each door. The classrooms empty. The halls empty. The screams from earlier are now an eerie silence. The silence sent tingles down spines, and butterflies fluttered in stomachs.

_What happened to everyone? Did they all get to safety_? Matthew nudged closer to an overly vigilant Alfred.

A loud clunk startled the cluster. It was from behind. One by one everyone knelt behind something.

"Vhat is that?" Ludwig looked over at Alfred who was also estactic at what was dragging across the floor.

"We need to start running!"

Breathing heavily the group of seven had only one exit. Up. Heading to the nearest stairwell, the kids made way to the roof. The creatures were coming at them fast. Barging through the heavy metal door it took most of the boys to get it closed, then barricading it.

"Oh no! Luddy what do we do?" the young teenage Italian clung on the German's arm.

"Don't vorry Felincia. We'll be okay."

"OKAY? WE'RE FUCKING DEAD!" The albino screamed at his German brother. The Italian girl began crying. "Ludwig beenden ihr nur fünf Sekunden lang!"

"Gilbert vill you calm down." Ludwig held Felincia close.

"So what's the plan?" Matthew was trying to catch his breath "Come on Alfred, do you have plan?"

"YES I DO!" Alfred dramatically stood up whipping his index finger in the group's face. "And all of you have a part in it!"

"Vell, vhat is it?" Ludwig was getting impatient with the American.

"Okay, so since it's the hero's job to save everyone, I'll be the distraction, and all of you will get out of here on that fire escape!" Alfred drew disfigured doodles on the concrete roof with a permanent marker. "So everyone got it?"

"Everyone takes part? Uh, Ja?" Gilbert didn't know if he should be sarcastic or take it seriously.

"A-al?" Matthew eye's welled up with tears. "Please don't do that! Wh-what if-"

"Matthew please do not say things like that. Of course Alfred will be okay. Remember he's the hero." Felincia excessively shook as she tried to comfort Matthew.

The door began to dent. Loud groans and howling droned passed the thick metal.

"Okay, everyone hurry!" Everyone jumped up at Alfred's command. Making a dash to the now weakened door, Alfred used the white flag Felincia gave him.

"Be careful Alfred." Violet orbs tearfully caught a glimpse of Alfred's deep blues. _I know he'll be okay_.

-oOo-

"Well that's how we got out from the school." Matthew hands shook from the terror that happened that day.

"Matvey, um" Holding both of Matthew's hands close Ivan gazed into similar violet eyes.

"Oui?" A sniffle escaped from the blonde boy.

"What is today's date?"

"October 3rd"

Ivan's held his breath. Until Matthew's soft hands touched his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been in that hospital since January, Matvey. So much happened."

"Yeah, vell hell broke loose about two veeks ago, and now the area looks like a complete vaste land." Ludwig stood at the doorway holding two steaming bowls.

"Oh good, noodles" Accepting the noodles, Matthew handed a bowl to Ivan, along with the sporks. "Ah sorry it was impossible to find forks."

"You know it's bizarre that when you need a fork, you'll find a spork, and when you need a spoon, somehow you find chop sticks." Alfred waltz in stuffing his face. "Ain't it weird?"

Hunger over took senses and Ivan scarfed down the noodles.

"Great you're finished. Feeling a lot better?" Matthew's eyes met Ivan's who nodded in response. "Good! Uh, I know you've been out for nearly nine, ten months but, um maybe you need to sleep off that fever."

"Fever?" Unaware of the fever, Ivan did feel a bit dizzy. "Okay. You will stay with me, da?"

"Oui." With that Ivan slowly fell into a deep sleep.

-oOo-

_The grass is green. It looks nice and it smells very sweet. Look the sunflowers. They're tall and very beautiful. It's very comforting. Hmm? That is not a sunflower. Oh what is Matvey doing here? Is he trying to be a sunflower? If so, then he's doing a great job, da?_

_Matthew stood in front of the field of sunflowers. The sky was the same amethyst in both Ivan's and Matthew's eyes. It was more radiant on Matthew who turned around. The shorter person wore his usual red hoodies along with black jeans; it made Ivan smile even wider with glee._

'_Privet Matvey'_

_Getting closer to the blonde boy with amethyst eyes Ivan stretched his arm out wanting to feel the soft hand. Matthew was happily staring back at Ivan awaiting him to come closer. A breeze swept by making blonde hair flow smoothly, and somehow Ivan liked it._

_Matthew embraced Ivan. Surprised he returned the hug._

_Is there any sort of shampoo product with Maple scent? I like that about Matvey, its very…sweet._

'_Bonjour, Ivan.' Matthew snuggled into the taller one's scarf. 'Guess what?'_

'_What is it?' blushing to Matthew's actions, Ivan felt tingles in certain areas._

_A peck on the nose, Ivan's whole face was now pink._

'_Je t'aime'_

_Matvey, l-love's me? Did I hear that right? I'm sure that's how it's said in French!_

_Overjoyed with Matthew's words, Ivan pulled him a lot closer than before. 'Oh Matvey! Is that how you really feel? I'm glad you feel that way too, cause, __Я__тоже__тебя__люблю__!'_

_Their lips locked into a long kiss._

_His lips are soft and warm. I feel very weightless with my Matvey this close._

_Ivan pulled away to see Matthew's face flush. The shorter blonde pulled Ivan through the forest of sunflowers. Ivan admired the tiny blonde._

_He blends with the sunflowers. He is a sunflower. My sunflower. __Мой__подсолнечника__._

_Out of the stupor, they arrived at small tree growing in the middle of the sunflower field. Closer to the tree, apricots hung to the tiny branches. With enough space to sit, Ivan saw that he was as tall as the tree; Matthew giggled it the sight. Matthew tugged on Ivan's scarf urging him to sit. _

'_You like apricot, da?' Ivan plucked a seemingly ripen fruit and put it on top of Matthew's head. Taking a spot next to his little sunflower, Ivan's gaze locked into the violet orbs._

'_oui, ivan. Apricots are yummy.' The apricot was still balanced on the blonde locks._

_Ivan couldn't resist Matthew's hypnotizing eyes; he leaned in for a kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, but of course Ivan won._

'_You are warm Matvey, it feels…good' Ivan broke the deepened kiss, and tossed the nested fruit from Matthew's head._

_-oOo-_

Ivan jerked up. His heart was beating at a fast pace._ That dream. D-did I just have a make out dream with-_. Ivan turned his head, to see Matthew snuggled next to him lightly snoring.

"Oh?" Ivan felt weird in a certain place. "OH!"

Blushing Ivan laid back down. He was afraid to pull Matthew closer; he might start doing something wrong or hurt the tiny blonde.

_Okay, it was just a dream. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Just go back to sleep._

The room was very quiet. Only the wind hummed through the corridors. Peacefully quiet.

* * *

Whoa Russia! _*Smiley, smiley*_ Haha, I bet that is embarrassing! Well there's Chapter 5 for ya'll…

Well that was my first attempt with the_ FLUFFY_ stuff so praise me or not. **LET ME KNOW HOW IT WENT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND OTHER STUFF**

TRANSLATIONS:

(Italian)Mia sorella ha bisogno di aiuto- My sister needs help!

(German)Ludwig beenden ihr nur fünf Sekunden lang- Ludwig shut her up for just five seconds (mean for Gilbert to say!)

(French)Je t'aime- I love you

(Russian)Я тоже тебя люблю- I love you too

(Russian) Мой подсолнечника- My sunflower

Maybe I screwed up on some of these translations. But oh well, blame Google Translate:D

***Disclaimer. I Do not own Hetalia or the apricot tree. **_Mmm apricots._


	6. Saferwaters

Yay…. Chapter 6 is here, but it's a short chapter. Oh well. LAST DAY OF SKOOL 5/18/12!

* * *

Chapter 6: SaferWaters

_The sky is purple again? Why is the sky always purple? I wish Matvey were here._

It was another day. The sky still grey, but if you were Felinca and Alfred, the sun was always shining. Lovina was arguing with Gilbert about who is carrying the bucket and who is holding the club while Antonio was trying to calm them both. Matthew seemed cold; since it was already October the snow should be coming in a few days. Ivan sat on the makeshift bed watching everyone go on with their duties.

Matthew was trying to figure out how to hammer nails through a wooden bat. Then he looked up at lvan who was staring with curious eyes. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. About a couple months before all this happened, Katyusha gave this to me, hoping that I could give it to you, when you woke up."

"Katyusha?" He felt a heavy ache in his chest at the thought of his older sister. _'I wonder if both my sisters are okay_.' Ivan followed Matthew over to the corner where all the bags were bunched together. Unzipping a dark red duffle bag, Matthew eyes searched.

"Here it is." Pulling out a long very faded pink scarf, Matthew loosely wrapped the fabric around Ivan's neck. "That's better right?"

Ivan's eyes widen. The scarf had the familiar faint smell of sunflower, vodka, and borscht. "You had my scarf? I'm you had it, I knew there was something missing" Pulling the short blonde into a tight hug, Ivan kept saying how happy he was.

"Wut is gahing on here!" Alfred entered the room having a *Klay World moment. "Hey Mattie, where do this go?"

"Hey, put that down!"

Alfred held up a dirty stuffed animal, putting out of Matthew's reach. "Come on lil' bro, if you can't catch a baseball then you can jump for Kumijirou!"

"Aw, Alfred. Giiive it back, please." Matthew attempted to jump for his bear, but failed. "You know what Alfred, you're mean."

"I was just teasing you. Sorry." With his signature laugh Alfred kindly gave back the stuffed bear, and went back to bicker with Gilbert.

"You carry that around all the time, da?" Ivan rubbed the top of the stuffed bear's head.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Why is that, sunflower?" The word sunflower slipped out. Ivan had a small tint of pink on his face.

"Heh, well like your scarf there, its… It's like a security blanket." Matthew also blushed at the sudden name. '_he called me sunflower'_.

"Da. I see Matvey."

"Y-yeah. Lets go see if the other's need help." Ivan nodded in agreement.

* * *

_There's an angel hovering above me. But angels don't have horns, or claws. Why does this angel have such a beautiful smile?_

'_What do you want?' the angel just stared. 'Are you real?'_

_With a sudden burst of harsh yellow flower petals spiraled, then as soon as it began, stopped. Oh what happened to the angel?_

* * *

Please REVIEW… Yes I know its short. But its enjoyable. Idk.

Klayworld- Just go on youtube and watch klayworld vids. WHO LOVES KLAYWORLD? :D


	7. The Beauty of Death We All Adore

Well here's chapter 7, and its quiet offensive towards the ending.

I hope you don't hate me. I was just tired of those happy people who hand out fliers and then confront me then tell me about 'being saved', 'satanism', and 'baptism' like they think it's the answer to everything (Well to me it's not, sorry, it's just true to my points of view). So it fueled my fire. I'm not against or for anything except for blue coconut slush.

Please review :D DON'T ENCOURAGE HATEFUL THINGS, JUST 'PM' ME INSTEAD, okay?

**WARNING: TORTURE, AND OFFENDING MATERIAL**. (Don't say I didn't warn you, And ALSO **DON'T** get mad please).

* * *

Chapter 7: **The Beauty of Death We all Adore**

_The world was now nothing. It was painted in blood. It was like nuclear war has been a complete success._

'_Last cigarette?'_

'_Da'_

'_It looks nice.'_

_The planet was now painted blood, it was clear that there was no sanctuary. One man wants something, but another doesn't, then world goes to war, and when is all over the population commits suicide._

'_Da, it's beautiful'_

* * *

It was another sleepless night in the Charredville factory for Ivan after all the dreams he had about Matthew. The Russian decided to rotate with Alfred who was night watch.

Ivan sat at the bottom of the steps, rusted pipe in hand, at remembering the fall nights. Clear, cold, and stars out. Now it was grey, freezing, and life threating.

_It's so quiet. Strangely too quiet. Where is the horrendous screeching? The ravenous animals? Something is not right. Maybe I sho-_

"IVAN!"

Matthew's cry for help voice awoke everyone. lvan shot up from his post and dashed up the stairs to check on Matthew. "MATVEY?"

The ruckus was four men all dress in black stealing supplies and kidnapping Felincia, Lovina, and Matthew. Ivan put up an easily won fight from a skiing-masked scrawny man.

"MATVEY? Where are you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" The albino struggled with a man in a Frankenstein mask.

"I thought you were keeping watch Ivan." Ludwig attempted to save Felincia but was bashed with a club.

"SAVE ME TOMATO BASTARD!" Lovina was thrashing about and cussing, trying to get the unknown man to let her go.

"OH LOVI!" Antonio managed to tackle the man who had Lovina. "I got you!"

"THE HERO IS HER-!" Alfred stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a man made a fatal exit out of the window with a squirming Matthew. "MATTHEW!"

Ivan shoved the man over and was the first to dive through the window. Somehow he was able to leave to the 3rd floor jump and grab the man who had Matthew without a scratch. It was no struggle with the stranger since there was no assault with a weapon or anything.

"Yo! Russian dude, we caught the villians!" Alfred yelled out the window to Ivan. "IS MATTIE OKAY?"

Ivan easily knocked the man out. Matthew hooked onto the Russian, scared and weeping.

"Oh god! Ivan! Please don't go anywhere just stay with me!"

"I won't Мой подсолнечника" Ivan felt like he melted by the fragile Canadian's words. _He wants me to stay with him. I'm glad my Matvey is alright._ Lifting Matthew bridal style with one arm and dragged the unconscious man with the other Ivan met up half way with Alfred who had a worried looked in his eyes, but pissed off clenching of fists.

"GIVE ME THAT SADISTIC ASSHOLE, I'LL KILL HIM FOR TAKING MATTHEW"

"Alfred relax, Matvey is fine." Like a child Matthew leaped into his older brother's arms.

"ALFIE!"

"No worries bro, the hero is here!"

"I'll take care of these men." With that Alfred took the whimpering Canadian back to the building's entrance as Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio each dragged the criminals toward Ivan.

"Everyone is okay, da?"

"Ja" Both German brothers answered with a nod. Antonio seized the masks to reveal men who were at least fifteen years older than the group of teens.

* * *

"I like it when you wheeze in agony." He yanked on the rope. "It's comfortable, da?"

The stranger was a bald man along with three other's gasping for air, who all started kicking. Ivan just chuckled. Matthew covered his eyes.

"Oh please Ivan, stop." Matthew whimpered at the sight of these men's style of execution.

Ivan knew that Matthew was a pacifist but it didn't bother him. _Anything to protect him from the likes of scum like these. Anything for my sunflower. Anything to prove that Matvey is mine. _Ivan couldn't help but think of many ways, to torture these so called parasites. One way was the extraction of teeth and nails, another was with burning gallows and a noose. _So many options, da._

"Nyet. Please Matvey, go and wait with the others if you wish not to watch."

"Mattie, just go and wait with Antonio and the girls, please bro." Alfred placed a firm grip on Matthew's shoulder hoping he would listen.

"Okay." A whisper escaped the tiny blonde's lips.

"Don't worry! The hero will avenge you and the twins!" The 'Hero' patted Matthew's head sending him on his way back to their temporary home.

"So vat do we do with them?"

"I know an awesome way! First we make them cry, and then make them walk back to where ever they came from, NAKED! Kesesese~"

"No way, I think we should go with my idea! It involves a cape"

Ludwig and Ivan almost face palmed at both Gilbert's and Alfred's ideas.

"Okay, that's enough brainstorming. Since these men attempted to take our friends, and do who knows what with them, I think torture, da?" Ivan smiled down at the men, who were frightened by the teen's intense aura.

"Why do I find you so scary right now?" Alfred saw the twisted smile Ivan plastered.

"I guess that vill do." Ludwig crossed his arms and nodded, looking at Gilbert and Alfred.

"It's not as awesome as my plan but it will do."

"Okay, so who is doing the tormenting?" The blonde German slick his messy hair back.

"I would like to _speak_ to this man by myself. Both you will _attend_ the other pieces of _scum_" Ivan yanked the roped that was knotted around the bald man's neck, causing him to gasp even more. "Maybe I'll let this parasite suffer only a _little_."

It was obvious Ivan was lying about letting the man suffer only a little, but it was to avenge Matthew, and to cause extreme fear in anyone who dared to harm his Matthew.

"Have fun." Gilbert crossed his arms smiling down at the bald man.

* * *

The bald man was the one who attempted to take Matthew earlier, and Ivan knew he had to perish for his attempt. He had to let the man know that no one would take Matthew, by doing such horrific things. It made Ivan smile with joy to what he would do to the man.

Dragging the man away by the rope, Ivan hummed a little tune. The tune would send chills down anyone's spine. After a short distance, Ivan made it to a rusted post behind a shack. He wrapped the rope tightly around post making it also grasp around the man's neck a several times, until his back was aching against the tarnished metal.

"P-please, young man, d-don't d-do th-this, I-I have th-ree kids a-a-and a w-wife." The man tried pleading, but Ivan was not buying the lies. Ivan did not care if he had a name, a family, or anything, he just wanted him dead.

"You tried to take my Matvey away, and you will wither till you're nothing but sludge."

The man trembled in so much fear; all he wanted to do was beg for life. The aura coming off Ivan was so petrifying; it would make a human of barely thirty to have a heart attack.

Ivan told the man to stay there and don't move or he'll pray for death. The silver headed boy took off to a nearby fence and wrenched off the wiring. "This'll do."

Returning with what seems like barbwire Ivan smiled merrily. The Russian began to hum his creepy tune and wrapping the man with the barbwire. Ivan spotted a rather large cross tattooed on the man's torso. "So you believe'n god, da? Well comrade, I hate to break this to you, but there is no such thing."

The man spit in Ivan's face, but missed. "Yes I do boy, and you will suffer god's wrath."

"Pray for life, wish for death, da?"

The pricks from the barbwire dug deeper into the man's skin as Ivan used his inhuman strength to tighten his hold. There was still some length left. With the merciless strength Ivan had, he ripped apart the wire, and formed the unused end into a ball. He stuffed it into the man's mouth. "Tastes good, da?"

Blood poured out of the man's mouth; he was trying to force it out, but is made everything worse. Trying to scream out in pain, the blood gurgled into suds.

"Messy bald man are you?" Ivan smiled wider. _He deserved this._

"I've seen the way of God you parasite." Ivan pulled on the barb-wire to earn a groan. "Oppression, propaganda, Imbecility, it's all just shit impatiently waiting to rot." The dark aura frenzied like he was *Skeleton Christ himself as he pulled tighter. "*Religion is hate." He growled heaving tighter. "*Religion is fear" the barb-wire held strong as he pulled tighter. "*Religion is war." The man's eye balls slowly gushed out of the sockets. "*Religion is rape." Tighter, the man groans grew ten times louder. "*Religion is obscene." Tighter, the barb-wire made its way through the man's flesh breaking through his bones like *crushing crackers. Slowly the organs in the man shredded with the prickly edges, it all turned to mush. The smile never left Ivan's face as he looked upon his 'work of art', obviously he was proud of what he did to the man. "*In god I trust, da."

Wiping the blood off his face, Ivan turned around and made his way back to the others. "Hm, I wonder what the others did to the rats?"

* * *

_OMG RUSSIA! There's the possessive-psychopath we all know and luv!_

I'm **very much sorry** if you're **offended** by the not believing god stuff, so please **don't nag** me about it **or cuss** me out. **ITS JUST A STORY!** So **suck it up **and **hate me** for all I care. I'm **not a Satanist** or anything like that. I'm an **atheist.**

**Musical Influences: SLAYER, CANNABLE CORPSE, SIX FEET UNDER. And Torture Killer's album cover 'SWARM!' (Don't hate them either.)**

**Movie Influenced: CANNABLE HOLOCAUST, HOUSE BY THE CEMETERY, and ARMY OF DARKNESS. (They're just movies!)**

_Translations:_

_(Russian) Мой подсолнечника- My sunflower_

The (*) stuff:

'Religion is' part- Well those are lyrics that are owned by Slayer, from the song CULT. If you're offended by these and wondering why a GIRL listens to this so called 'crap' then don't bother with me AT ALL. If you don't mind or not offended, thanks!

Crushing crackers- I was eating crackers.

Skeleton Christ- it's obvious who it is. Angel of Death, the Grim Reaper, or Death.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS OR OFFENDED BY THIS PLEASE JUST 'PM' ME INSTEAD OF RANTING OFF ON THE REVIEW SECTION. PLLLLLEEEEAASE, LET ME KNOW, SO I CAN MAKE IT LESS OR NOT OFFENSIVE IN FURTHER CHAPTERS.** Thanks, appreciate it. (Don't nag about appreciation either)

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or slayer lyrics. Again I am sorry for the anti-god stuff.**


	8. Oldscratch

Happiness for Chapter 8? No? Aw too bad, well here it is, yay.

_-little happy note- So i changed somethings on the 7th chapter. Just letting you know._

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **Oldscratch**

_It's like a safe haven here. Endless fields of sunflowers, and lots of sunshine. Hmm if only there was an unlimited supply of vodka then everything would be perfect._

-oOo-

After the incident Matthew refused go anywhere alone, which includes the restroom. He even begged Alfred to bathe with him. Since Alfred was the hero and all he gave his little brother a pocket knife so he could feel a bit safer. With a sigh the tiny blonde flipped open the small knife at poked at the window. Ivan was watching the Canadian ponder. _My Matvey is still scared I think._

"Matvey, what is bothering you?"

"Oh nothing, just tired."

"Okay." Ivan was not convinced but decided to let the Canadian talk when he is ready.

* * *

The German called for a meeting. Everyone shuffle into the main room, which was a decaying office.

"Since everyone is still shaken from last week, let's talk about moving to another location." Ludwig stood in front of the group. "Vat do each of you think?"

"The awesome has agreed and if anybody doesn't then forget you!"

"Yeah, dude, I think we all should leave! Just pack up the mule and haul ass somewhere like to the moon or the Hamburger factory"

"There's actually a Hamburger factory? Kesesese!"

"Shut up Gil, it's completely rad!" Alfred crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the snickering albino. "Mofo."

"Stupid American slangs! I never understood them!" Lovina shot the two teens a glare and turned to the blonde German who was enfolded in Felinca's hugs. "Hey! Potato bastard, Stop touching my sister and answer me this! Where will we go? It's a wasteland out there, do you expect us to find a utopia or live in a hole?"

"Um vell I was thinking that a few of us should go and scout the area, and also look for some more supplies."

"I volunteer the awesome me!" Gilbert shot up from behind the hugging couple.

"Ja, who else, Alfred?" The blonde German gestured to the bickering American.

"Who's gonna protect Mattie?" Alfred flung his arms in the air getting everyone's attention.

"I will protect Matvey. And you will go with them, da?" Ivan instantly enveloped Matthew in his arms causing the Canadian to blush. Alfred was ready to start freaking out about the Russian's actions but was cut off by Antonio.

"And I will also stay here with Lovi and Feli, I'm sure they need protection as well." The Spaniard ruffled the both Italian twin's hair. Lovina slapped his hand away, as for Felincia well she enjoyed her hair messy.

"Okay since we have that settle, lets get prepare." Ludwig put an arm around Felinca's waist, who started to beg him not to go. "Feli, the sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back."

"I trust you Antonio, but YOU!" Alfred pointed an accusing finger at the smiling Russian.

"Da?" Ivan couldn't help but chuckle at the upset American's stance. A blue eye twitching with anticipation, and a finger dramatically waving about it was hard not to laugh.

"You keep your hands to yourself! I don't want Mattie catching your creepy disease and spread it among this crew!"

"Seriously Aflie? Creepy disease? You've watched too many cartoons." Matthew gave his brother his a pair of black gloves and his bomber jacket making sure it was properly zipped.

"Okay mom, I'll be sure to stay warm" Alfred rolled his blue eyes, then slipping on his earmuffs.

"Ve~ Luddy, please becareful." Felincia wrapped her kitten printed scarf around her boyfriend. "And I don't want you to get cold either."

"Ja" Ludwig blushed.

* * *

"Okay, where do we start?" the loud American took out binoculars and scanned the area below. Snow fell the night before and the trio could hardly see where some of dismantled buildings were. A suburban neighborhood that seemed like a bomb went off within the radius barely mounted was the best place to start search. Huffing out his breath Alfred tossed the binoculars aside "Daaang, not many places to search."

"Vell, vere is a patch of houses still standing over in the Northeast, shall we start there?"

"Sure big guy," Alfred pulled out a couple of twinkies. "Its so quiet, why is that?"

"It's been weeks since those things have had anything to eat. Maybe they're dying off of starvation. Who knows, maybe hibernating?" Ludwig couldn't help but let the though linger.

Alfred gazed up at the German. He looked like a general ready to give orders with the stance he was in. Tight jaw, serious stare, and confident posture, _yep he'll make a good general, if there is ever an army to command someday._

"Where's Gil?"

"Over here! Check it out! I found a little bird!" Gilbert seemed happy. He was nearly skipping with joy. A tiny yellow bird was cupped in the red eyed teen's hands.

"Its not the right time to have pets bruder. Take it back where you found it."

Gilbert, pulled the tiny bird into a protective hug with a crazy twitch in his eye. "GILBIRD IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Dude you named a yellow bird Gilbird? Ahaha! That's hilarious!"

"The name is awesome just like me. So shut up Mr. I-named-my-key-chain-Tonny."

Ludwig looked at the now ranting American. "Alfred, vat is that on around your eyes?"

"What?" Alfred pulled out a compact mirror; who knows why he has one; and looked into it. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL!"

Gilbert broke out into a loud laugh. "You fell for my awesome prank."

Ludwig face palmed at the two stooges. "this is not the time to do your 'pranking' or 'ranting' we have a mission to do. If you don't want to participate you vill get out of here."

Both of the fighting teens gulped at the German's outburst. "O-okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the factory, Lovina and Felinca were standing guard on the roof since the trio was not there. Both girls tightly held onto the blood stained clubs. It was bitter cold.

"Ve" the sighing Italian sat on top of a snow covered broken generator. Felincia was always happy, always smiling; its rare to see her frowning. It worried Lovina as she looked over at her twin with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Feli?" Lovina heard her twin's distressed 'Ve', placing her club in the crunching snow to sit next to her sister. "Where is your scarf, you'll catch cold!"

"I'm just worried about Luddy that's all." Felincia looked out towards Charredville that was visible in the distance ignoring the second question. Snow covered most of the wrecked buildings, but if you've seen it before the snow, you'd seen how much of a wasteland it has become. The area where buildings of Charredville use to tower was now destroyed, and grey, and as well as the smaller builders were mostly snow embraced the ruble, hiding the land of the post apocalyptic scene.

With a scoff. "If I knew any better, that potato bastard will take care of himself. He does a good job protecting you." The last part slipped out.

"I'm glad you think that sister!" Felinica suddenly delighted with her twin's comment pulled her in a suffocating hug.

"Too m-much. Too m-much aff-ection!"

"Sorry, I'm just so suddenly happy!"

"Greaaaat, At least someone is enjoying this." Lovina's sarcasticly spoke and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna look for a spoon for this pudding!" Alfred found a package of chocolate pudding on the counter of the small suburban home. He was really exstatic about his finding. Skipping into the kitchen of the house that they broke into, he saw how small the place was. "Aw the refrigerator is empty."

"I found a blanket in the back closet. Vat is your findings?"

"Not much west. A bunch of crayons and the cable here doesn't work!"

"Chopsticks!" Alfred's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"So where do we go from here?" The albino flipped over an unstable stool and sat on it.

"I looked out from the back and saw a building, mostly intact. It looked like that really fancy hotel. Vanity Palace I think that what's it was called."

"That place is standing!" Gilbert shot up from the broken stool and ran to back were Ludwig saw the building. "YOU'RE NOT JOKING!"

"Don't worry I found some forks!"

* * *

The tall Russian leaned against the doorframe staring at a sleeping Matthew. He's so peaceful in his sleep. Ivan blushed, looking down at his boots; he started to feel his heart flutter. Damn, I have to stop these feelings somehow.

"Ivan?" Looking back up at the now awake Matthew, he smiled.

"Ivan, I want to ask you something."

Ivan felt his hands get sweaty, along with a twisting pit in this stomach. "Da?"

The tiny blonde nervously looked down, fiddling with a loose strand of fabric on the blanket, then shyly looked back the pondering Russian. "Um, w-well la-a-st week w-when you um had your fever, um, I-I uh, heard you ta-lking in you-r-r sl-leep, and you, um, said, my name m-more than um twice."

"D-da?" Ivan's face grew red. It felt like his heart was about to burst.

"Ah, yeah, and um… Um…"Matthew hesitantly spoke.

"I'm in love with you Matvey!" Ivan slapped his hand over his mouth looking at the wide eyed Canadian. _What do I do? Do I run? Say that it's a joke? No I can't do that to Matvey. _Slowly making his way to the tiny blonde, Ivan sat face to face with Matthew. Their foreheads touched. Their faces both beet red. "I love you, my sunflower."

With that a small peck on the lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" both boys turned around to see an enraged Alfred. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Aw he confessed. Well I'm not good at the fluff, but let me know if I did good or bad. Thanks for reading and REVIEW PWEASE!

This Chapter had nothing but talking. I promise to add a few unexpecting things in the next Chapter though (Ruins the unexpectedness :p). ANYWAYS, stay tune!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or a hamburger factory :D


	9. My Whole World

HALLUR, again, well hope you likey, I had a major case of writers block for a day or two, and it was impossible to write anything! But I did it, with some help! :D

Warning: Not sure how I should warn, um bombings, slight lemon. And idk.

* * *

Chapter 9: My Whole World

No one was sure if was risk to move into a vacant hotel or stay if the factory. _Then again, its winter, and there's no way in hell anyone would survive in that crumbling factory. Maybe the hotel will have fire places, since it's a hotel for the filthy rich. Hmm? Wonder what will be the plan once we get there? Partners? Or stuck in a room together?_

"Okay" Alfred's loud voice interrupted Ivan's thoughts. Ivan turned his head to see what the American was ranting about now. "I think we should bunch up all in a room. You knew stick together, AND WATCHING EACH OTHER." Alfred shot a glare at Ivan, who smiled with a hint of irritation. "Yeah, I'm looking at you, fracken molester!"

"I did not 'molest' Matvey" Ivan turned around to fully face Alfred; Matthew was blushing. _In my dreams I did._

"YOU MOLESTED HIS LIPS, AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER'S INOCENCE!"

Alfred flinched when Ivan gave him a dark look; for a moment he thought he heard a few 'kolkolkols' or he was really paranoid. But the aura off Ivan was freaking out the American.

The bickering stopped when a few growls were heard. Through the ruble of grey buildings, and filthy snow, deformed animals emerged. They were not the usual creatures seen crawling around. These were animals, infected by the 115 virus. Some genius thought animals were immune to it and decided to put it in a variety of innocent animals. After a while their fur started shedding, many owners thought it was a bad case of rabies or bugs but found out after their pets started gnawing at their throats and infecting them. This virus was called *Licker Virus.

They were called moles because of their hairless slimy pink body, and eyes were no longer needed so long whisker like skin poked out of the use to be eye socket like a deadly whip. The moles were mutated to be the size of a tiger, and only stayed in a pack to better hunting. The largest of the pack leapt in front a bewildered Ivan, screeching like banshee, nearly causing him to go deaf.

"Remain calm. Do not move a god damn muscle. They can only sense movements." Both Germans quietly spoke. Everyone froze in their steps, even Felincia managed not to shake.

Holding his breath, a whisker came near Ivan. He remembered what the others have warned him about those slimy things. The whisker was the deadliest part of the mutant, with only one swipe you could be instantly infected, and turned into a walking corpse. A whisker swept along his whole face and left a slimy disgusting trail. The mutant retracted taking a few steps back like it tasted something horrible. Ivan was somehow offended that he didn't taste good. The moles retreated with a few screeches.

After a few minutes of holding position, the group all huddled away from Ivan with blunt weapons aimed at him. "Why hasn't the bastard change?"

"Not sure."

"Yo, Communist, why aren't you fucked up?" The American protectively clung to his brother.

"I-I'm not sure." Ivan wiped his face off with a rag, making sure to toss it away so no one would use it.

"Hmm? Do you think you are… Immune?" Ludwig put down his weapon, curiously looking at the muddled Russian.

"Uh, possibly. I'm not completely sure."

"Vell we need to test it out somehow." The blonde German took out a knife. "Hold out your hand."

The Russian instantly responded to Ludwig's demand. With a swift slice, red started too oozed from the thin line.

"What next?" Ivan asked wincing at the slight sting.

He followed Ludwig a short distance until he heard him say something in German. A creature was lying on the ground, barely moving, with sounds of groaning was barely audible.

"Blood of a human would revive the creature."

With that said, Ivan held his hand out over the creature's mouth, letting his red fluid drip. After the few seconds, what felt like a life time, the creature instantly stopped moving then bubbled into nothing.

"Interesting. Say do you know vat they did to you in that facility?" Ludwig was astounded by the creature's reaction.

Shaking his head, he heard the group mutter about the recent event. _'What does this mean? Am I really human or subhuman? I have a lot of strength, and m-my blood. Wha-'_

"Dude, seriously! What the hellers was that just now!"

"That was awesome! Show me how to do that!"

"Ivan. Are you okay?" A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Taking him out of his trance he gazed up at a worried Matthew. It reminded him of when he first awoke with Matthew at this side, with the same expression.

"Da." A warm smile.

-oOo-

Arriving at the hotel, the sign was smudged black from of course bombing. The whole city of Charredville was quarantined long before, but after the virus went out of control lives had to go. It was a complete catastrophe when the infected and non-infected were mixed at the only exit. The outposts were flooded, many people crying, begging, panicking; the soldiers here could not do a thing to save them for they closed off. They knew what was about to happen, and they were also to stay until then. Bombs fell from the sky like explosive rain. Then bright orange bursts happened. You could see the orange lights from Corpus City, it looked like World War Three broke out. It was hectic. CharredVille was not as nearly as big as Corpus City and they ended up being bombed into oblivion.

The group cautiously made their way into the building. Widow's busted and the lobby in complete chaos, it's surprising that it's still standing.

"Let's do a sweep each floor. Partner up, and don't take off." Gilbert instructed, surprising everyone at his sudden orders. "Bruder, you can take your girlfriend."

"Ve~!"

"Antonio with hot head."

"Shut up you pink eyed bastard."

"Can't I'm too awesome."

"I'm with Matvey." Ivan wrapped an arm around Matthew.

"Commie, I'm going with my little brother!"

"Hey, American idiot, you and the awesome me are going to the second floor. If there are any creatures, or mutants then we'll take them out. Do you get it?" Gilbert shoved Alfred to the stairs. "You peeps can start on this first floor and then let you know when it's all good!"

"Alright, be careful."

"No worries little bruder! Nothing can harm me, I'm just awesome like that."

"Don't worry Mattie! The hero will ensure your safety!"

"Ahahaha, well okay, seriously though, be careful!" Matthew whimpered.

-oOo-

After six floors, three hundred rooms and four hours, everyone was ready to fall in for the night. Choosing to very top floor, for the roof access, and of course suites, they destroyed all the stair wells, except for one, then blocked the halls for no way to get pass. Volunteers for all niters were to keep at their post until dawn. Antonio guarded the only stair well, Gilbert patrolled the only three useful halls, and Ludwig on the roof, for the other's Alfred had to sleep in the suite with the Italian twins that had closer access to the roof, since Felincia insisted that it's near Ludwig. For Matthew and Ivan, well, they both shared, with was one door down from the stair well.

Alfred kept grumbling to himself. "Stupid commie bastard staying with my brother, he better keep his hands to himself."

In Matthew and Ivan's room, "Wow, I've never been in one of these before!"

"They're okay I guess." Ivan thought back when his father use to take them on really expensive vacations and waste time in a suites, or penthouses. It really pissed him off to think of father, after all the things he did, and bringing up the memoires didn't help at all.

Matthew awed at the room. He was expecting to see the room like a grenade went off, and to sleep on the floor. "Ivan look a bed! It's been weeks since I've slept on one!"

Ivan smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ivan pushed Matthew down onto his back, causing him to squeal in surprise. "It's okay sunflower." He peppered the tiny blonde's face in kisses. "You are so adorable in that shade of red Matvey."

Matthew didn't know that his face was red, and then his curl was suddenly tugged. There was a slight whimper, Ivan grinned. _Matvey wants more_. The Canadian thought for a brief moment that the others could possibly hear them now. Again his curled was tugged. His mind went foggy.

Ivan went to his neck, receiving a moan. He rubbed Matthew's inner thigh causing his legs to open wider and his hips to buck. _So cute. _The Russian pressed their growing erections together, both locking lips. Tongues fought for dominance, of course Ivan won.

Unable to hold back his desires Matthew started to fiddle with Ivan's shirt hoping he could take it off. "I-I-I uh, I-Ivan, I-I wan-" He couldn't help but stutter.

"Hm? Sunflower wants what?" Ivan stopped and looked into amethyst orbs. He smirked when Matthew was tugging at his shirt.

"Ngh, Ivan, p-please, I want you, I-I-" With a beaming smile Ivan complied.

* * *

_My eyes felt dry even when both were closed. I heard groaning next to me, it started to grow louder; louder, and the bed the groaning person was on sounded like it was about to break from him or her trying to get up. The monitors that were probably connected to the person started beeping franticly. I tried to open my eyes and focus, but everything was really blurry. And I felt good, really good, because it felt like I've been injected with morphine. I saw a figure with a feminine stature, so I'm guess it's a nurse. Hearing the woman gasp then drop what sounded like a book or clipboard didn't sound like a good thing. Her blurry figure ran out the room calling out for a doctor and security. Turning my head towards the bed next to me, a white curtain only separate on what was on the other side. I saw a tiny digital clock with red glowing blurry numbers. 2:34 a.m._

"_Herr Salvador is awake and is going crazy!" A woman spoke in a panic as her and three other blurry figures passed by. It looked like she saw me staring because she immediately closed the curtains, containing me within their cottony square. "Herr Salvador! Herr Salvador! Can you hear me?" I look to my right again, to see that the light on the other side caused strange fuzzy shadows. A seemed like a shadow of a man was looking over Herr Salvador, who was thrashing about, growling, and spitting up. "Damn it. Take patient 231 to the 'operation room' for immediate examination."_

_The two larger fuzzy shadows heaved Herr Salvador onto what seems a wheel chair, strapped him down, and took off without a word._

"_D-doctor?" The woman's voice broke the sudden silence._

"_How is the young Braginski, nurse?" The shadow took off gloves and tossed them away._

"_Conscious sir."_

"_Good." With that the doctor emerged into the cottony square, he's still blurry. He seems like a bald man. With a heavy grunt, the doctor shone a bright light in each of my eyes, making my blurry vision worse. "How are you young Braginski?"_

_I felt at daze. The doctor sighed. "Take the boy in the isolation room. Leave him, and then go back to your post nurse." He sounded like he was in a midlife crisis._

"_Y-yes sir"_

* * *

_Another afternoon, or was it morning still? I have to open my eyes to see though. Its too complicated nonetheless. Ok. One. Two._ "Ah! Its bright. Why do my hips hurt?"

Matthew looked out the window of the new area the group relocated at. It was similar to a pricy motel except it was vacant. _At least this place is a lot better than that scary factory_. Smiling, Matthew yawned, and prepared to get up. Strong arms pulled the tiny blonde closer, feeling a warm sleeping breath against his neck, he squealed. Looking over his shoulder he saw silver hair, and pale skin; Eyelids covered the purple eyes. "I-Ivan" _he looks so adorable!_

"Mmm?" Ivan snuggled against the tiny Canadian.

Matthew rolled over to face the lazy Russian when he noticed that they were both no wearing shirts. Pausing a brief moment to look at the scars that scattered the Russian's torso, Ivan's hand moved lower, to Matthew's thigh, an that's when he noticed he wasn't wearing any pants nor underwear.

"OH GOD IVAN!" Matthew blushed and took all the blankets curling up in a ball forgetting about his throbbing hips.

"What is wrong Matvey?" Ivan shot up when he heard the Canadian's voice rise. Showing no shame in his man hood, Ivan crawled around to the quivering Matthew with a devious smirk lurking on his lips. "Are your hips hurting? I'm sorry I was pretty rough, but you loved it all the way." Ivan purred and yanked off the blankets.

* * *

Well there's chapter 9! Oh damn Ivan! He finally did it! (FanGirl moment) Did ya like or did ja like? (Sorry I've never attempted to write lemon before, So very sorry if I chickened out!). Also I just quickly went through it without much of a checking.

*Licker Virus- I wasn't too sure what to call a virus that mutated animals to look like monstrous moles with infected whisker, and decided that since they're as badass as the licker's on Resident Evil, then Licker Virus it is.

My sister helped out at the hospital part cause we were playing Resident Evil 5(yup we're just cool like that) then she oddly said 'whoa, did that guy just take off in a wheel chair? Or was I just thinking that he took off in a wheel chair?' While we were freaking out on how to kill the Voodoo Man in the Ancient Ruins on Ch. 2&3(dorky me) ! :D siblings are the greatest!

PLEASE REVIEW.

Did anyone see the news that a man in Miami was eating another man's face, cannibalizm! CRAZY! Its the beginning of the world of zombiez. Seriously check it out! It was over the Memorial Day Weekend! thats just recently! excitement!


	10. Sleeping Away

**Chapter 10: Sleeping Away**

Ivan couldn't help but snuggle with the little Canadian, who was denying his kisses. After a few minutes, he appeared to like it. "Mmm Matvey, you're so cute. You are one with me, da?"

"Yes. And you are one with me too, right?" Matthew giggled when Ivan nibbled on his ear. His response was a lick on the neck, then a purr that sent shivers.

They both started fooling around. Matthew brushed his fingers over Ivan's scars, and moaned when his curl was purposely tugged. He couldn't help whimper when the tugging stopped. "Ivan, I-"

There was a knock at the door, ruining the heated moment. "I want to stay like this forever Matvey, Why do we have to be rudely interrupted?"

"Lets see who it is." Matthew traced the scars on Ivan's neck receiving a shiver from the taller teen.

Putting on at least pants, both made way to the door and cautiously opened it. On the other side Gilbert was distracting himself holding Gilbird and holding a tray of food.

"Yo Mat- OH MY GOD!" Gilbert nearly tossed the tray into the air. He shoved the platter into both youth's arms then taking off to go throw up somewhere. Both were wondering why Mr. Awesome took off like that, then Matthew looked over at Ivan, who decided being a Nudist is a good thing. (:p)

"Goodmorning to you too, Gil." Ivan smiled and waved. Matthew was in a state of shock.

"Pants?" The Canadian place black jeans on top of the Russian's head. "Please?"

"Da, anything for you my подсолнечника" A teasing smile appeared across Ivan's face. This time there was no '_kolkolkol'_ for being told what to do.

"Yo! Dudes…." Alfred sounded like he was ready to tell them something important. Stopping in his tracks his excited smile turned furious. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Ready to kill the Russian, Antonio jumped from nowhere pinning the angry American to the wall. Now Alfred was struggling. "He'll wear himself down sooner or later. Why don't you both get ready, there's some good news!"

"I will kill you!" Alfred's voice faded as he was taken away.

Eagerly Matthew and Ivan dress then ate their bread and dried meat on to their destination. The roof was a dreary sight, as there was debris everywhere. Everyone was at the south end of the roof looking at something or watching someone.

"What's going on?" Matthew held onto Ivan's arm.

Ludwig turned around handing Ivan binoculars. "Look further South at the end of the burbs street. Vat do you see?

The Russian peaked through the binoculars. He scoured the far past the demolished houses. On a vast snowy area there were vehicles moving. Not just any vehicle. Military vehicles.

* * *

**OMG Whats gonna happen? Major fail on the fluff:D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Deliver Us to Evil

HALLUR, agains. So this is erm, CH. 11, I guess…. Wasn't sure how to start it out, so I made it as alright as an alright can go. That makes no sense. Still brain dead.

**WARNING**: Weaponry mentioned. (IS that bad? Idk), and whatever goes on that's random.

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Deliver Us to Evil**

The group looked among the vehicles in awe. It's been weeks since they've had actual contact with the real world. There were three slightly damaged _Humvee's_; an _M998_ cargo/troop Humvee was leading the group of vehicles. An _M1025_ carrier Humvee trailed behind the leading vehicle. A second M1025 tailed a _HEMTT_ cargo truck, and was followed by an _M939_ transport truck with a large amount of soldiers. The HEMTT cargo truck was sandwiched between the vehicles, carrying some sort of heavy load. It was slightly suspicious to spot military vehicles out in a post-apocalyptic city. The vehicles were zooming down the destroyed highway 829, then a sudden stop. Men heavily armed stormed out of the M939 then taking position, as for the M1025 a man in dark green stood in front inspecting the area. (OMG I LOVE THIS type of CRAPP! Sorry for interrupting).

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Gilbert dramatically flung the binoculars in the air, letting it fall over the edge. "Let's get the hell out of this unawesome place!"

Before anyone could react to Gilbert's sudden outburst, the blond brother cleared his throat then spoke, "Vait. Everyone will have to vote on it." Ludwig grabbed his annoying brother by the collar, yanking him back to the group. "Now vill everyone come join us?"

Sudden pleas and nagging encircled the submissive German. Ludwig rose one hand signaling everyone to stop speaking. It worked. With his pale blue eyes he looked at everyone as each nodded yes. Just one was a no, which was Ivan's. With the decision made, there was one problem. How to get the occupants in the vehicles attention?

"I got an awesome idea!" After a split second of planning the albino shot up, raising his hand. All eyes were on the albino. With a cocky smirk, the held up a round of fireworks. "Ja, does anyone have a lighter?"

"Vhere the hell did you get those!" Surprised by Gilbert's so called awesomeness, the group seemed relieved that they had a different approach to the soldier. If they were to just walk up to them, they were sure their grave would be filled with more lead than limbs.

"Whoa, dude, that's badass! Hey, can I have flares that steak?" Alfred jabbed Gilbert's face with four flare sticks.

"Flares with that steak?" Matthew tilted his head lost in Alfred's odd quotes. "Didn't you run out of those last month?"

"Yeah, funny story to that." Alfred smiled like he was caught playing with matches. He braced himself "I found them in Lovina's stuff."

"You American bastard! You were digging in my stuff! That's it! I will punch you in the ear!" The angry Italian girl nearly succeeded on her plan, but a rock stopped her with a face plant.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew, nuzzling into the sunflower colored hair, he whispered close to the Canadian's ear. The Russian's breath made him shudder. The young Canadian turned a deep red. "IVAN!" then flicked his Russian lover on the forehead. "I don't think they should be used that way! Where do you come up with these?"

"I only know the best to please you Matvey!" With a childish grin he snagged a flare away from the loud American and ignited it. "Well everyone ready?"

The first skyrocket went off. It was an explosion of pink, then another, then another. The fireworks last 15 seconds, within that time, it was like a show no would possibly see again. The pink, the orange, and the blue blended together creating a flower like illusion that boomed through the grey skies. The flares went out as soon as Ludwig spotted a scouting group towards the inhabited building. Now it was time to wait.

Storming up onto the roof and circled the group. The men were holding M4A1s and M16s, pointing and asking questions. "Who are you?" "How many are in your group?" "Friend or foe?". A masked man with a visible scar vertical on his eye picked up a static two way radio. He had rapid knowledge about what to say. "Affirmative. Eight teens, over." A short static silence. More inaudible codes. "Negative. No virus here. Repeat, no virus here"

The cluster of teens started to wonder if getting their attention was wrong. Rifles ready to fire were shoved in their blank faces ready to lodge a bullet into their adolescent skulls. The masked man again spoke rapidly into the radio, turned towards the pointing men and waving his hand. Their weapons were lowered.

"Come with us." A soldier lead them down the corridor, into the damaged lobby then out to the stationed vehicles. Arriving upon another multitude of soldiers, each man in armor stared, clenching their weapons ready to fire. Their reaction was if they have not seen kids in years.

Ivan held on to Matthew throughout the way. Being cautious, he knew somewhere in his gut there was something wrong. _Maybe trusting these damn dogs is a bad idea. I know something is going to happen._

An elderly man marched up to the teenagers. Towering over each teen, his voice was stern "What in god's name were you children doing out there?"

The only one able to respond to a monotone voice was the blonde German. Ludwig cleared his throat, and stepped fourth. "Sir, my friends and I have been seeking safer refuge since the break out in Corpus City. And-"

"You mean all of you survived Hypnosis X?" A soldier spoke up in shock.

'_Hypnosis X? What the hell does that name mean?_' Ivan pulled his Matthew closer. The soldiers have started searching them for any weapons. The elderly man told them that they are going to be taken to refuge in Unit *213. The unit was located sixteen miles out of nearby Rubicund, a tiny town in the lower half of the mountains. _Unit 213? My damn father worked there with his sick experiments of reanimating and postmortem. 'Why have they built a refugee camp there? Do they know of the sick things going on there?...Unless-' _Before Ivan could react, his beloved Matthew and the girls were taken into a cargo Humvee, and the males were pushed into the M939 truck_. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? I need to warn Ludwig._

They were given orders to remain quiet until they arrive at Unit 213.

* * *

_Why do you always keep hovering above me? Its upsetting that you do not answer any of my questions._

_Wow, the sky is beautiful when violet da? Why do I always see violet skies? Look, there's a comet! If a make a wish will it come true? I ask too many questions don't I?_

_Quit staring at me…_

* * *

Took me longer than I thought, but at least its in! _Haha_! So if you're wondering about the Military vehicle names and stuff, and wonder _how the hell do I know_, well you can blame _the Military Channel_… **ITS SO ADDICTING!** Anyways, it sucks being brain dead for a couple of days. Couldn't get the brain juice flowing with **BLUE COCONUT SLUSH** so had to bring in the big guns! **RED BULL** *_gasp_*. **ANYWAYS**… **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_THE AWESOME VEHICLES_:

**Humvee**- It's the usual vehicle you see in whatever movie that involves the Army. 'Military style hummer' is what my sister called it LOL! It's actually a _light utility vehicle_.

-M1025 Humvee: it's a cargo carrier, and also passenger. Depends for what though.

-M998 Humvee: A cargo and troop carrier.

**HEMTT**- it stands for _Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck_ (I can't believe I still remember what its called!). Well it carries heavy cargo.

-Well I used a M977 cause they're just cool, and could carry heavy crap, like other vehicles, or whatever they could handle :D

**M939**- it's a truck of course, that transports cargo and all the artillery and stuff. (Bad description, but they're not my favorite vehicles.)

_I don't think I should go into description with the weaponry. Sorry.(if you know what they are, then, COOL)_

The (*) stuff:

**213**- couldn't think of a great name. And I was also listening to SLAYER '213'. Great song.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or anything that was awesomely mentioned.**


	12. Mechanics In Annhiliation

HALLURS… Well goody-gut day I bet! Yay, so much inspiration. Who've seen **Philosophy of a Knife **(There's the inspiration)? Watch it if not… Well anyways here it is!

**WARNING: GROTESQUE STUFF** _(Gruesome things occur that are __not to be for people with hearts__)_

* * *

**Chapter 12****: Mechanics in Annihilation**

Upon arriving at Unit 231, each teen was given a chemical bath. One by one names, age, and ethic were scribbled down by the unknown general. Old men wearing lab coats emerged from a dull grey metallic door. Their tags had each a Division. A man from Division 1 seems to take interest with the twins and Gilbert. Soldiers forcefully ripped the pleading twins away from their protectors and as for Gilbert; he managed a dramatic temporary good-bye with Gilbird.

A scruffy man with a tag exposed itself to be from Division 5 pulled out a long black stick and jabbed Ludwig and Antonio on the face. The soldiers took them away. It was just down to three. Alfred wouldn't stop cursing, and throwing fits. Sedating him was the only option. He was taken to who knows where.

"This boy has interesting eyes." The man from Division 1 emerged from the same door. Matthew's breath hitched and clung to Ivan. It took five soldiers to tear the couple apart.

"Ivan!" Matthew was struggling to get out of a soldier's grip. Four of the five men struggled to keep the pissed Russian down. The sedative given was not enough; increasing the dosage was the only option. Everything started to get blurry. He watched Matthew get blurrier, then faded.

-oOo-

'_Hello again' he looked at the angel's seething eyes. 'You're always here.'_

_The angel turned facing the opposite direction. Leaping over the dry cracked desert earth, it landed a distance away. It looked back at Ivan._

'_You want me to follow, da?' He followed._

_Leading him to a lonely rock, the angel hovered above it. It was the size of twinkie. It was a suspicious rock. Suspicious enough to pick up._

_Beneath the rock, there was a tiny picture. It was a familiar picture. It was taken at the beach last summer. Ivan was pushing his little sister out of the photo, showing only her shoulder, and Matthew had his head leaning against Ivan's panicked face._

'_I remember this photo.' He smiled a warm smile._

-oOo-

It felt like everything was taken him in an instance. His Matthew, his friends, and his freedom were forcefully yanked from his clutches, and were teasingly dangling in reach. He should've convinced them to just forget about the vehicles.

"Matvey"

Ivan sat in a cement cell. It was cold, reeked of piss, and the ceiling leaked with what smelled like sewage. He is now a prisoner. A guinea pig for Unit 231, it was a sick facility.

Similar to *Unit 731, Ivan will be a human experiment. Testing biochemical weapons or diseased then subjected to *vivisection, Ivan had no choice in which is luxurious. After all his father; who turns out is still alive and took full control the unit; managed to pull some strings to 'help' his son live, just a little longer.

He shared a cell with two other people. A man and a woman, both in their own corners, grumbling nonsense, it was starting to get irritating. First Ivan inspected the man closely. He saw how blue the man's arms were, and his tears were frozen. _What did they do to him?_ His arms were ice-covered when he arrived a few hours ago but now were thawed. A couple of men in *hazmat suits burst in. Both were yelling orders at the man. The woman in the other corner curled into a ball. There was no response, just grumbling, so a man in the suit pulled on a defrosted limb and the skin was literally peeled off revealing muscle and torn bloodless veins. A short silver cart was wheeled in. The skin was carefully placed on the cold metal. The man in the corner started quivering as his skinless arm was studied. Notes were written, more muscle was pulled away. Finally after the traumatizing minutes, the man was led out.

The other person was a woman. Ivan couldn't help but look at all the blood dripping from between her thighs. The woman didn't look any older than twenty-two. It was obvious what happened. Ivan hoped his sister didn't meet the same fate, for she was also pregnant when Ivan went into the coma. He gripped his scarf tighter, wanting to ask if the woman will kill herself before the men in white came for her. It was too late to ask. Instead men in army green came in taunting the disheartened woman. One man, with a cocky grin tossed Ivan a cigarette then a match_. How nice of these dogs. Harmony and rape. What has the world come to? Oh wait…_

The dogs took the woman, she was screaming and kicking. Ivan was alone again. The flickering of the light bulb finally stopped.

Ivan rested his head against the cold concrete wall, lighting his cigarette. "Primetime? Shit." A cigarette was a cigarette. He inhaled the familiar fumes. Thick and welcoming. It started to calm him down. "A shot of vodka would help more, da." Once it reached the filter, it went out. The Russian could not stop thinking of Matthew. He recognized the old man from Division 1. He was the guy who did human experiments. _Sick son-of-a-whore has my Matvey. I will torture him until he begs to be dead. That man will become my fun experiment._

-oOo-

'_Father, what is this place?' A gentle voice spoke as the family of four strolled down the white hall, 'it's so clean, and very bright.' She had short blonde hair, and held the hand of another girl with baby blue eyes. A boy with silvery hair looked around in awe. Men in hazmat suits marched by. _

'_Are there really people inside these white oversized shower caps, father?' The boy with silver hair spoke aloud. Entering an underground tunnel to another building, Ivan swore he heard voices of agony in the dreary passage._

'_We're in a facility that helps control diseases, Katyusha. And there are people in those suits.' The tall elder man coldly spoke. He wore a white lab coat, with a pale blue clean apron. '__**Division 1'**__, painted in bold capital letters, their father set forth down a bright corridor. Leading the children to another room where some 'experiments' were going on. 'Katyusha, set your sister over on the tables over in room B-3.'_

_Katyusha nodded, her short blonde hair sliced through the air as she quickly turned taking her siblings hands leading them to Room B-3. The tables in the room were nothing like any ordinary table you would expect. It was white. There were straps hanging off the sides. On the far side there were drains, and tubes. The table was waiting for someone to rest their skull against its cold surface, and to let the straps be snuggly tight._

_A man in a white suit enters, picking up the tiniest girl and setting her on the table. She did not protest when the straps were buckled or when her tangled blonde hair was slowly shaved. The other two were forced into cushioned navy blue chairs, then strapped down by their father._

'_Children I would like to show you how the brain of a child looks like.' The voice was colder than usual._

_-oOo-_

His violet eyes shot open. A loud click, the door groaned as it opened. The sudden aura made the room's temperature drop lower than Ivan's own aura could compete with.

"Ivan" That voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. The heavy accent hardly understandable and the cold voice would give anyone a heart attack. "Come with me, son"

Obeying without realizing, Ivan followed his father. Examining the man, Ivan could see that his father has aged. Looking ten years older and seemly wicked rather than the concentrated man he once looked. Three men wearing army green rushed up and forcefully placed Ivan in a strait jacket. The young Russian struggled, but was then injected with a sedative. His father coldly smirked and pulled Ivan's buckled sleeve all the way down to a room.

* * *

**HOLY CRAPP! Who was expecting that?**

Grrr, fracken freaked out by that freaky sound now! Who knew those sounds went on all over the fracken world! I didn't fracken hear it! I feel like I'm having an America moment. Its on youtube. **STRANGE SOUNDS HEARD WORLD WIDE**…..Sorry I was too lazy to put the URL. Watch the videos, if you have no life like I do D: (I know im not the only one.)

**The (*) stuff:**

**Unit 731:** It was a Biochemical and chemical warfare research and development unit. It was mainly known to do a crap load of _war crimes _and _human experimentation_. Like injecting people with diseases or using them to experiment with on bombs, agents, etc.

**Vivisection**: Surgery for _experimental purposes_. (In unit 731, vivisection was conducted without anesthesia.)

**Hazmat**: the dudes in the white oversized shower caps. LOL. Love that description. Anyways, its just those people who wear gas masks and freak people out with their 'i-can't-tell-you-whats-going-on-cause-i'm-wearing-a-white-suit'. Yep, those guys.

_**JUST WAIT TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER…. It's a surprise!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or Unit 731. Please review though :D**


	13. Public Display of Dismemberment

**HOLY CRACKERS! I was about to update last night, but I ended falling asleep. Then I couldn't find my laptop charger. Anyways, finally got it in :D**

**Happiness? IDK…**

**WARNING: More Grotesque activity and CHARACTER DEATHS. Not for the weak hearted.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Public Display of Dismemberment**

He clearly remembered each division. There was Division 1: Human Experimentation, its where no one ever returned alive. If someone were to survive the wrath of Division 1 then more experimentation was authorized and vivisection befallen survivors. Division 2: Biological Weaponry Research; instead of the actual research, biological weapons were created and used in Division 1. If the Biological Weapon was a success it was tested in villages and even cities. Division 3: Mass production of biological *Agents. The unit in Division 3 was commonly used to produce Agents to the black market. Division 4: it is similar to Division 3 but instead of mass production it was used as casualties in wars or cities. Surviving experiments of Division 3 and 4 were processed as useless and exterminated after some vivisection. Division 5: Training of personnel; recruiting the strongest of men and brainwashing them until they're the ultimate soldier. As for Divisions 6-8 it was the Equipment, Medical and administrative units. All the divisions were very crucial. The units have not changed much since the outbreak just only the air reeked more of death. The familiar sounds of pleading and groans haunted the hallow corridor. _Not much has changed._

Ivan relaxed into the squeaky wheel chair. _He noticed Matvey's eyes. The insane man will not have them. His beautiful amethyst eyes are mine. _Trying to glare up at the old man; his face was too relaxed to have any expression. His body was numb and he felt millions of miles away from every wall. The old man walking ahead of him seemed so far away, and the floor looked like a white abyss. The ceiling dipped, he wanted to duck. As for the squeaking wheels, Ivan felt that his eardrums were screaming for silence. _Matvey's mine. I will kill you old man. I will kill you no matter what. You will be my little experiment along with the sick bastards around here._

"You're little friends make great 'experiments', Ivan." His father spoke with cruel humor. The young Russian wanted to murder the old man for ruining his fantasy. "Would you like to see a couple of them?" The younger Russian made no sound. The elder man took it as a yes and strolled into Division 1.

The air was filled with agony. From the corner of his eye he could see through the thick glass windows of people mutilated or diseased. His right hand slowly regained feeling. The sedative was already wearing off after a few minutes. Waiting to regain full feeling in his body, Ivan remained still as his senseless father strode past labs. More visions of terror past slowly.

Ivan caught glimpses of children who looked like they were decaying from the outside and crying for their parents to comfort them, to take them away from this terrible place. Turning his head slightly there was a child no older than four looking out the lab window and crying. His eyes widened when his saw maggots drip from the child's gouged eyes, it was pure horror. Unsure of the child's gender, assuming male, Ivan felt a pain in his chest. He wondered if his father actually took part in these sick testing. More terror waited when wheeled past a small section of pregnant woman whose fetuses were literally ripped from them. The young Russian looked away. Another section some men were being tested with explosives implanted beneath their rib cage. It was unbearable to look at the results of all the victims in Division 1. He spotted a familiar face. It was the shaky Latvian kid. _What was his name? I can't remember. Felik? No that was the polish girl, boy, thing. What was his name. I use to push his brother around though._ He started to feel that he was window shopping for his own favorite disease. He looked away after seeing the familiar face's demise.

_Why does this man do sick things? Will I end up like him? _Realizing that the wheel chair has stopped wheeling, he glanced up to only see his sadistic father's ice cold stare. Motioning Ivan to look through the window he chuckled. "Look"

In an instant Ivan whipped his head hoping not to see Matthew. His young Canadian lover was not the one behind the glass window but a familiar angry Italian twin. His purple eyes grew wide at the sight of grotesque horror. The Italian girl was strapped down barely conscious and in terrible pain; her flesh peeled slowly as untreated scabs shed thickly, it seemed if she were decomposing like one of the children he saw earlier. His father was laughing.

"Your friend has been injected with a rare flesh eating disease. Necrotizing fasciitis." An icy voice broke the eerie silence.

The wheel chair began to move. The only thing Ivan could think of is the Spaniard's reaction to his lover's appalling death. He wondered if her twin was still alive, or if anyone else taken to the sick unit even made it through the night. The old man explained what kind of experiments being conducted and what kind of people of different blood types and ethics were being used. _This place is a slaughter house._

Being wheeled into another section of the Unit, it was unfamiliar. There were signs on three doors 'Pressure' 'Gas' and 'Aquatic'.

Entering the first room, it was a room where experiments with pressure occurred. Ivan looked at the individuals inside each claustrophobic cell. People looked if they were screaming in pain until died from the increased pressure. The other people were put beyond the limit and burst, splatting what looked like tomato sauce, all over. He realized that the air pressure inside each cell was raised to deadly levels. He worried Matthew was inside one of these. His heart started racing when approaching the last cell.

"Hello sir" A man in a white lab coat looked over at Ivan's father saluting him. "Are you here for this week's results?"

"нет" The old man shook his head. "I'm showing my '_son'_ around"

The man in the lab coat nodded and continued turning knobs.

The young Russian looked into the cell. It was the missing Italian twin. He watched in mere shock as the once happy Italian girl wrap her arms around her nude body screaming. The screams were unheard as the cell was soundproof. The man in the white lab coat turned a white knob that sent the Italian girl falling then laying there. Ivan could see her wide eyes drip tears of blood then trail down her face.

Ivan couldn't believe what he has witnessed. Two people who he grew accustomed with after spending weeks in a wasteland were instantly gone right before his eyes. He knew that Ludwig would be heartbroken if he found out. For sure both the German and the Spaniard would go ballistic. Ivan gritted his teeth ready to jump the old man and forcing out Matthew's whereabouts. He wanted to get him and every other person out of here. There was a build of intense rage. Rage; It was much different than jealousy and revulsion combined. "Now let's move on 'son'."

'Son' in the young Russian's head he knew that the man he calls _father_ does not deserve to call him '_son'_ or to be a father. He was never meant to be a husband either. He does not even deserve to be called human. He is a monster. _Wait, Where is mother? _Ivan turned his attention back to the old man"Whe-"

" 'Where is your mother?' Is that what you want to ask? " Not letting Ivan finish the old man turned his head with a devious smile. "Well let me put it this way. I took very good care of her." The icy laugh endlessly echoed into Ivan's ears. "And you didn't ask about your sisters."

In pure frenzy Ivan gripped the inner sleeves of the straight jacket. He felt a snap from the back of the restrains from his fierce pulling. The drugs were mostly out of his system and with a creepy smile he looked up at the old man. "Da, where are my sisters?"

The old man smile grew wider. Ivan counted the soldiers that surrounded his chair. There were three. Each of them has an AK-47. A pretty hunting knife was in reach.

* * *

**OH CRAPP IM SOOOOO FUCKING SORRY ITALY! T_T. Yes I know I killed Italy, But South Italy is not dead, yet, or will not. BUT HOLY CRAPP I SERIOUSLY DIDN"T WANT TO DO THAT. DON"T HATE ME FOR THAT, please. AND I'm SORRY LATVIA! I didn't want to kill you either. Damn it, such a terrible person right now. *hugs the freaked out Latvia***

**I already wrote the other part but since it's such a good day, I'll make you wait. Mwahaha, evilness moment. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Pleasure to Kill

_Yá'át'ééh!(yup practicing my native tongue)_

**ANYWAYS… I decided that I should continue this! REContinued! So be happy! Yes, now bow! JK. Anyways, It took me forever just to make sure this is not as fracken gorey as it possibly can't be!**

**Please, If you don't want to read multiple ways to kill people then don't read this. Snapped!Russia. VERY SNAPPED!Russia. **

**WARNING: Deaths, not too good descriptive slaughter, More gore.**

* * *

He felt the way the blade neatly sliced through the chuckling man's shoulder; he enjoyed the way the man fell in blood spewing mess. He became more excited to try more. Each person was moving in slow motion as he violently slashed every inch of skin there was on this man. One deep cut on the heaving chest, a friendly stab here near the kidney, but an idea befell. Why not skin off his face?

"Da, sounds good to me!"

No bullet shot through his appendages but only through the obnoxious attire. His beam of appalling pleasure made the men stop but that was their error. As he sliced through the limbs and through the necks of the artilleries of these men, his smile grew greater. Attention was drawn to those in horror. Another smile. The way the once shiny blade shone a brilliant red as the white jacket men were torn down. The way their limbs easily sliced revealing white skeletons was appealing to the Russian.

Wanting more groans he turned on his heel. Two white coat men were cowering in the corner, begging to be spared.

"Nyet, I will make both of you fascinating to look at." A dark aura surrounded the teen as he closed in on his pray. Soon howling of horror came from the room. It echoed throughout the main floor.

Going through with his earlier plan, Ivan stood over his once father. A childish smile stretched across his blood drenched face. Using the bloody blade he slowly cut along the dead man's jawline, easily peeling off the flesh from the muscle.

"Lovely!" The Russian teen joyfully giggled holding up the skinned flesh.

Finding staples he picked the perfect spot for his father's face. Four loud 'thumps' echoed in the abandoned hallway. He stood back and looked at his handy work. The skinned face was stapled to a door that happened to be an office.

-oOo-

Ivan was in a state were nothing else matter just the color of red. Slaughter of the lab coat people, the artillery men and the innocent was the answer. The weight of the AK-47 was nothing compared to the RPG-22 used in the Unit 1 facility. The Russian teen watched in glee as bodies of the tortured swarm their skin inflames. A small giggle escaped when a middle aged man collapse at his feet begging for mercy, but only to curl up like a dying centipede. He watched as others with various infections come to a crawl then lay motionless letting their meat severely boil. Why did he enjoy watching the tortured innocent die? Well he was searching for his Matthew in the less obvious places.

There were three floors in the underground cavern. Ivan was on the 1st floor where the exit to the outside world was only dirt. After decimating the first two floors, he finally made it to the last floor, hundreds of feet in the Earth. The last floor was for 'special experiments' saved for interesting vivisection patients but soon to be demolished by a love deprived Russian.

Pure shock came upon the seething Russian when his once cocky companion emerged from the gases of smoke with needles poked in every artery that existed. The Russian fought the urge to spew his stomach acids on the dirty white floors but did not find the courage but only to gaze up at the once friend heavily bound to a silver table. It was not a sight to see anyone you knew in a horrible position of death. Slowly Ivan unfastened the German(Prussian?) from the bounds. He made sure none of his friend's inner anatomy fell out during the agonizing process to set him down. It was a terrible sight to see a friend lay with his innards displaying and hollow eye sockets. Further rage was spread throughout the subversive building to where the final levels led to the unscathed vivisection quarters.

-oOo-

Two more rooms were left untouched. He chose cautiously. The right door seemed promising, but something pulled him to the left. His hand released the vile weaponry merely to grip the knob.

* * *

**Well anyone happy that this is continuing? Well if you find it INSANE that a girl can type this shiit then you need serious help, cause I'm not the one who is crazy, you are! Haha, but anyways, its just years of watching crazy films and artistic relatives!**

**Crapp, I think i made mistakes! Oh well, point it out or If you have any questions please let me know!**

_**OKayyy, soo I'm trying to figure out another way to end this. Should it be nuclear? Or suicide? YOU CHOOSE THE FATE!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or whatever. I OWN THE PLOT,(idea?) and that's all.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! **Hágooshį́į́


End file.
